Who Says
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Menjadi diri sendiri itu menyenangkan. Naruto juga merasakannya. Ketika dia ingin menjadi seperti Sakura, ternyata menjadi diri sendiri malah membuatnya mendapat 'lebih'. / First songfic for Naruto-nii's birthday! SasuFemNaru. RnR?


**Who Says**

Disclaimer : Keh, kalau Aru bilang Naruto punya saya, siapa yang mau percaya? Yang ada, cuma bakal dijeblosin **Masashi Kishimoto**-san ke penjara internasional Amegakure dengan tuduhan pencurian hak cipta. (?)

Who Says (song) © **Selena Gomez & The Scene**

Who Says (songfic) © **Akasuna no Aruta**

Genre : **Friendship, Romance**

Rate : **T- **maybeee? (?)

Pairing : **Sasu **x **FemNaru**, **SasuSaku**, slight **DeiGaa** + **NejiGaa**

Summary : Menjadi diri sendiri itu menyenangkan. Naruto juga merasakannya. Ketika dia ingin menjadi seperti Sakura, ternyata menjadi diri sendiri malah membuatnya mendapat 'lebih'… /First songfic for Naruto-nii's birthday! **SasuFemNaru**. RnR?

Warning : One-shot, typo (s)/miss-typo, OOC, gaje, AU, alur jelek, dll.

Yayaya, hari ini _my beloved brother_ Naruto Uzumaki ulang tahun… Ini songfic pertamaku lhoo, sekaligus hadiah ulang tahun dari Aruta—adikmu tercintaaa! *geplak-ed

_Oke, oke, no more fighting, just read this songfic, minna! Enjoyyyy _:D

* * *

><p>"Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra! Sa-ku-ra!"<p>

Murid seluruh sekolah memuji kapten _cheers_ yang sedang melambai menuju van biru muda milik sekolah. Dia dan tim _cheers_ Hatake High School akan mengikuti perlombaan _cheers_ paling bergengsi di seluruh kota. _Super-15 Cheers Competition_.

Dengan senang dan terlalu percaya diri, Sakura akhirnya sampai di depan pintu van. Akhirnya setelah perjalanan panjang dari ruang ganti ke van, dia sampai juga. Bukan masalah kalau dia hanya sekedar berjalan. Masalahnya, dia harus menanggapi pujian-pujian bahkan surat cinta yang membanjir dari seluruh murid, meski dengan enggan dan malas. Dia memang populer. Bahkan terlalu populer.

Gadis berpakaian serba pink itu tersenyum tak ikhlas kepada semua _penggemar_nya. Dia memang senang menjadi populer. Tapi menurutnya, bukan populer dalam arti dielu-elukan dan dikirimi surat cinta setiap hari.

Sepasang mata _shappire_ cerah menatap Sakura dengan sarkastik. Bibirnya membisikkan ejekan pelan meski tidak ada satupun hal dari Sakura yang bisa diejek kecuali kesombongannya. Itu pun hanya teman-teman si _pinky_ yang mengetahuinya. Telinganya panas mendengar semua pujian yang dilontarkan kepada kapten _cheers_ itu. "Kenapa tidak pernah aku yang mendapat semua pujian itu?" gumam seorang gadis yang sering iri dengan kecantikan Sakura. Uzumaki Naruto.

Gadis yang lebih memilih untuk membaca novel remaja di bangku taman daripada men-_support_ Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan berangkat bersama tim-nya ke gedung perlombaan. Hei, lagipula untuk apa dia men-_support_ Sakura? Sakura adalah rivalnya!

Dulu memang hanya ada rasa iri. Tapi sekarang juga ada rasa benci dan dendam. Setelah kejadian waktu itu…

**FLASHBACK**

Naruto membawa tumpukan buku pelajaran di sebelah lengannya. Sedangkan lengan satunya lagi menjinjing ransel miliknya yang tak sempat terpakai.

"Sial, lagi-lagi bangun telat! Gara-gara Nii-san! Untung masih dua menit lagi baru masuk! Kuso nii-san!" gerutu Naruto sambil terus berlari di koridor dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesekali dia menyumpahi Deidara-nii yang hari itu entah kenapa tidak membangunkannya. "Awas kalau aku menjumpai dia! Hari ini pelajaran pertama dengan Orochimaru-sensei, aku tidak mau kalau diberi hukuman bodoh seperti membersihkan _toilet_ ularnya, juga ada hukuman—oooow!"

Naruto menabrak seorang murid yang juga berjalan tergesa-gesa ke arah yang berlawanan. Buku-buku di lengannya berjatuhan dan mulai kertas-kertasnya robek karena terhentam lantai keramik koridor. Di depannya, seorang pemuda raven membelalakkan mata melihat apa yang telah dibuatnya.

"Ah, sial!" Naruto yang saat itu tergabung dalam Sakura FC (karena sangat mengagumi kecantikannya), segera memungut satu-persatu buku tebalnya yang jatuh.

"Hontou ni gomenasai, boleh aku bantu?" tawar si raven.

"Terserah saja," tanpa menatap orang yang menatapnya, Naruto tetap membereskan buku-bukunya. Pemuda raven itu menunduk dan membantu membereskan buku-buku Naruto.

"Arigatou gozaima—Sa-sasuke-kun?" Naruto mengernyit ketika semua bukunya sudah beres dan menatap orang yang menatapnya.

"Maaf, siapa ya?" si raven, Sasuke, menunjuk Naruto.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto," jawab Naruto gugup mengingat Sasuke ini adalah pacar dari _idola_nya. Haruno Sakura.

"Baiklah, Naruto-chan, sekali lagi, hontou ni gomenasai," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"E-eh, ya, baiklah," Naruto tersenyum pada Sasuke dan terjadilah aksi tatap-menatap. Sampai akhirnya…

"Uzumaki!" suara merdu tapi keras seorang gadis memberhentikan aksi tatap-menatap mereka.

"Sakura-san!" Naruto kaget dan menatap Sakura yang berjalan ke arah mereka dengan wajah murka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Suke-koi, eh?"

"Jangan panggil aku Suke, Sakura!" bantah Sasuke.

Sakura mengabaikannya. "Dia pacarku dan kau tahu itu. Lalu, kenapa kau menebar pesona di depannya, heh?"

"Siapa yang menebar pesona?" Naruto ikut membantah.

"Kau…!" geram Sakura. "Kaupikir secantik apa kau bisa kerebut Suke-koi dariku, hah?" seru Sakura.

Naruto ternganga mendengar Sakura yang biasanya selalu berbicara lembut dan anggun.

"Sakura!" bentak Sasuke kasar.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengabaikannya. "Tidak ada yang bisa merebutnya dariku!" gadis pink itu menarik pergelangan Sasuke dan membawanya pergi.

Naruto terdiam. Jadi, inikah Sakura yang sebenarnya? Sombong dan suka merendahkan? "Kenapa aku baru tahu?" gumam Naruto sinis. "Sayang sekali tidak banyak yang tahu tentang Sakura yang sebenarnya."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sejak itu, Naruto tidak lagi menjadi fans gadis itu, meski dia masih sering iri dengan kecantikannya. Terkadang dia ingin mengubah kepribadian dan wajahnya menjadi seperti Sakura…

"_Naruto adalah Naruto. Sakura adalah sakura. Jangan membandingkan kalian berdua karena kalian berdua berbeda. Kau tidak perlu menyamakan dirinya dengannya karena menurutku kau juga tidak kalah cantik dan keren dari dia. _You are way better than her, okay_?"_

Itu adalah kalimat yang sering di dengar Naruto. Kalimat favorit dari Tenten, sahabat baiknya. Dia-lah yang selalu mengingatkan bahwa Naruto bukan Sakura. Tidak perlu terlalu iri pada gadis pink itu.

…

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else_

_You made me insecure, to me it wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge, when you're a diamond in the rough<br>I'm sure you got some things, you'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it's come to me<em>

_I woudn't want to anybody else  
><em>…

"Segarnya, udara pagi ini…" gumam Naruto seraya tersenyum menatap alam disekitarnya. Gadis itu melirik arlojinya. Masih pukul setengah 7. Banyak waktu untuk bersantai dalam perjalanan di sekolah.

Udara pagi begitu segar dan berhembus cukup kencang, sehingga rambut pirang panjangnya yang diikat dua melambai, terlihat sangat indah dan manis. _Sapphire_ cerahnya menyapu pandangan ke seluruh arah.

"_Siapa bilang kau tidak cantik? Dengan rambut _blonde_ terang dan mata _sapphire_ cerah itu, kuyakin tidak ada yang berani mengataimu jelek. Menurutku juga Sakura terpaksa mengataimu ketika kau menabrak Sasuke…_"

Naruto tersenyum sendiri mengingat kalimat dari Tenten. Meski gadis bercepol dua itu terkadang sangat iseng dan menyebalkan, dia juga dewasa dan bijak. Semua kalimat-kalimatnya tentang Naruto dan Sakura selalu menenangkan.

Dan semua itulah yang membuat Naruto berpikir…

…

_I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<br>You got every right  
>To a beautiful life, come on<em>

…

"Ohayou, minna!"

"Ohayou, Naruu~" balas semua teman sekelasnya kecuali satu. Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda yang memang sekelas dengannya itu hanya menatap Naruto dengan wajah datar. Meski di dalam, dia ikut tersenyum.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. Gadis itu melangkah menuju mejanya. Tenten sudah datang, meski hanya terlihat tasnya. Setelah meletakkan tas berwarna oranye miliknya di bangku kanan meja, dia pergi keluar untuk mencari Tenten.

Mulai dari kantin, UKS, studio taekwondo, studio musik, aula, perpustakaan, kelas-kelas, sampai toilet, dia tidak menemukan sosok tomboy sahabatnya itu.

"Aha, satu tempat lagi yang belum di-cek!" senyum Naruto dan melangkah ke taman belakang sekolah. Nah, kan! Gotcha!

Dia melihat Tenten sedang bersantai di atas pohon sambil mendengarkan musik, hobi mereka saat istirahat atau jam kosong.

"Hooii, Tenten! Susah payah aku mencarimu ternyata kau disini!" seru Naruto, ikut memanjat pohon tersebut.

"Hoo, kan memang setiap pagi aku kesini," elak Tenten seraya melepas sebelah _headset_nya. Dia lalu memberikannya pada Naruto untuk mendengarkan lagu bersama. "Aku menyukai lagu ini. Coba dengarkan. Cocok denganmu, lho!"

"He?" Naruto mengernyit. Tapi dia ikut mendengarkan lagu itu juga.

Tenten pun ikut menyanyikan lirik-lirik lagu itu, khusus untuk Naruto…

…

_Who says, who says you're not perfect  
>Who says you're not worth it<br>Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
>Trust me that's the price of beauty<em>

_Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says…_

…

"_Japanese Geeks_ untuk Naruto-chaaaan!"

"Ya, sebentar!" seru suara laki-laki yang sangat mirip perempuan dari dalam rumah. "Gaara-chaaaan! Haduh, lama tidak bertemu denganmu! Aku kangeeeeen~"

Tiba-tiba sebuah jitakan halus mendarat di kepala Uzumaki Deidara, kakak laki-laki Naruto, ketika dia mencoba memeluk Gaara, teman adiknya yang bekerja sampingan untuk agen majalah dekat rumah mereka.

"Adaww! Gaa-chaaaan, sakit tau!" protes Deidara manja pada anak berambut merah yang berbeda dua tahun darinya itu.

"Makanya jangan asal peluk, aku ini sudah ada yang punya, baka!" seru Gaara.

"Oh ya, si kuntilanak Hyuuga itu. Pacarmu, ya, Gaara…"

"Enak saja, _blonde hair demon_! Dia bukan kuntilanak! Namanya N-E-J-I. Neji!"

Deidara menyeringai lebar. "Jangan panggil aku _blonde hair demon_. Uhm, itu majalah langganan Naruto, yah?"

"Yoi, Dei. Ada Naruto?" tanya Gaara, melongo ke dalam rumah yang kosong.

"Cuma ada aku disini," jawab Deidara. "Biar aku saja yang berikan nanti. Sudah, sana, kau pulang, Panda!"

"Hoho, enak saja kau mengusir! Ya sudah, baik-baik di rumah, Deidara-chaaaan, hati-hati dengan anjing Kiba yang suka nyelonong masuk rumah orang!" Gaara melambai dan berjalan menuju pagar.

"Aku tidak takut pada Akamaru, baka Gaa-chan!" Deidara pura-pura cemberut. Tak lama setelah Gaara menghilang dari balik pagar, Deidara tersenyum. Kakak sulung Naruto itu memang sejak dulu mencintai Gaara, tapi sudah berkali-kali ditolak dengan halus oleh pemuda bertato 'ai' di dahinya itu karena dia lebih mencintai Neji. Untung Deidara tidak mengambil hati, dan mencoba melupakan uke manis itu walaupun sampai sekarang tidak berhasil.

Kemudian Deidara masuk ke rumahnya sambil membawa majalah _Japanese Geeks_ untuk Naruto begitu _Imouto-chan_-nya itu pulang.

**SKIP TIME…**

"Moshi-moshi, Deidara-nii… Ahh, capeknya!" Naruto segera berbaring di sofa begitu pulang dari tempat les-nya.

"Hai, kenapa kau capek begitu?" Deidara bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya dan duduk di samping Naruto yang sedang berbaring.

"Banyak materi yang tidak aku mengerti, Deidara-nii! Padahal sudah dijelaskan berulang-ulang! Kasihan otakku pasti mencerna informasi terlalu banyak," dengan konyol, Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya. "Heh, kau membaca majalahku, ya?"

"Uhm? Yah, tadi Gaara mengantarnya tapi kau tidak ada. Jadi kubaca saja," Deidara mengangkat bahu dan menyerahkan majalah tersebut. "Eh, ada iklan audisi penyanyi solo, lho! Aku mau ikuuut!"

"Nyee~?" Naruto mengernyit. "Kau mana bisa nyanyi!"

"Bisa, baka!" bantah Deidara. "Dengar… _Kemanaaa-kemanaa-kemanaaaaa… Kesana kemari membawa alamat, dung-dung. Namun yang kutemui bukan dirinyaaaa. Sayaaaaaang, yang kuterima, alamat palsuuuuu…_"

Deidara nyanyi dengan gaya NoNa-nya sambil memeluk adik perempuannya dan membuat dia menghindar dengan sepenuh jiwa dan raga. (?)

"Keeh, jijaaay, kenapa aku punya kakak pedangdut alay gini, yaaah?" dengan menggigil melihat kelakuan Deidara, Naruto berlari ke kamarnya sambil membawa majalahnya. "Deidara-nii, jangan dekati aku lagi!"

"Panggil aku Dei-dei Ting-ting, dong!" kata Deidara NoNa (lagi).

"Hiiie!" Naruto bergidik dan membanting pintu kamar.

Di bawah, Deidara terkikik geli dan melanjutkan acara tidurnya.

**``—Who Says—``**

"Sabar, yah, kau pasti bisa, Naru-chan! Semangat!" Tenten tersenyum memberi semangat pada Naruto.

"Uhm, aku tidak yakin…" Naruto menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah.

"Giliran selanjutnya, Yamanaka Ino. Setelah Yamanaka-san, Hyuuga Hinata-san," kata sseorang perempuan bernama Shizune dari dalam ruangan casting.

Ya, Naruto sedang mengikuti casting untuk sebuah film. Dia melihat iklan di majalahnya, dan mencoba untuk ikut. Film ini ber_genre_ _Adventure, Romance,_ dan _Humor_. Judulnya _Lost Treasure of Buckingham_.

"Sabar, Naru-chaan~" Tenten menepuk pundak Naruto. "Jangan ragu. Kau pasti bisa."

Naruto tersenyum gugup.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tibalah gilirannya.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san!"

"Aku mendoakanmu," Tenten sekali lagi menepuk pundak Naruto dan gadis itu pun berdiri. Menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melangkah ke gugup ke ruangan audisi, tapi…

"Mau apa kau disini?" sosok perempuan yang lumayan jangkung berdiri di depan pintu ruangan, menghalangi jalan Shizune dan Naruto masuk.

"Permisi, Haruno-san, giliran anda kan baru saja lewat…" kata Shizune, tersenyum ramah dan mencoba menyingkirkan Sakura dari pintu masuk.

"Aku tanya, mau apa kau disini?" ulang Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Main kasti. Menurutmu apa?" tantang Naruto dengan dagu terangkat.

"Kalau tidak punya bakat, jangan dipaksakan, ya, aku takut kau bunuh diri kalau tidak lulus," Sakura tersenyum menyebalkan dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

Gadis blonde itu memajukan bibirnya, matanya menyipit. "Ya sudah, jangan pedulikan orang gila ini, ayo kita duluan, Shizune-san…"

"Eh—iya, iya, Uzumaki-san," Shizune menemani Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan casting.

Sakura menyeringai dan melangkah pergi. Saat matanya bertatapan dengan Tenten yang menatapnya sinis, Sakura hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya, tersenyum licik.

…

_Who says you're not star potential  
>Who says you're not presidential<br>Who says you can't be in movies  
>Listen to me, listen to me<em>

_Who says you don't pass the test  
>Who says you can't be the best<br>Who said, who said  
>Would you tell me who said that, yeah<em>

…

**Epilog**

"Hari yang cerah, ya, Naruto-hime…"

"Yeah. Ceraaaah sekali," Naruto menyandarkan kepala pada bahu kokoh di sebelahnya. Bahu milik kekasihnya. Pemuda _raven_ bermata _onyx_. Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini _smoothie raspberry_-nya, Naruto-chan." kata seorang gadis manis dari belakang mereka. Dia adalah pelayan dari kafe _smoothie_ di di tepi danau.

"Aaah, hontou ni arigatou, Ayame-chan," Naruto tersenyum manis dan mengambil segelas _smoothie_. Ayame lalu meninggalkan pasangan kekasih itu untuk kembali bekerja di kafe _Glasses of Smoothie_-nya. "Teme-koi, kau yakin tidak mau minum?" Naruto menyodorkan gelas minumannya.

"Tidak usah, dobe-hime," Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Yah, itu adalah panggilan kesayangan mereka. _Teme_, karena terkadang Sasuke bisa menjadi sangat brengsek dan menyebalkan. Juga _dobe_, karena kadang Naruto terlalu _LoLa_, sehingga membuat Sasuke tidak sabar. Meski sebenarnya itu membuat gadisnya makin imuuuuuuttttt!

"Cepat habiskan, kau kan ada _interview_ nanti malam," tegur Sasuke.

Ya, Naruto sudah terpilih menjadi pemeran di film yang diinginkannya. _Lost Treasure of Buckingham_. Mengalahkan Sakura. Bayangkan wajah senang Naruto ketika dia tahu mengalahkan Sakura! Dan bukan hanya itu…

Naruto juga mendapatkan Sasuke, yang ternyata juga mencintainya sejak dulu! Mereka berdua sudah mulai pacaran sejak seminggu yang lalu. SasuSaku mengakhiri hubungan mereka ketika Sakura ketahuan selingkuh dengan siswa Ame yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya!

Dua hal ini membuat Sakura _shock_ dan mengundurkan diri dari tim _cheers_. Bisakah kalian tebak siapa yang menjadi kapten selanjutnya? N-A-R-U-T-O!

3 hal penting direbut Naruto dari Sakura secara hampir bersamaan!

"Iya, iya, kuso teme gak sabaran," ledek Naruto sambil terus meminum _smoothie_.

"Kau ini, dobe…" bisik Sasuke pelan, menarik sedotan _smoothie_ dari mulut Naruto, "…benar-benar menggemaskan, yah…"

Sasuke makin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Naruto. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu, tapi…

"_Interview_ dengan _Japanese Geeks Magazine_, sekarang! Cepaaat, kita harus menemui pers!" Tenten menyela _acara_ mereka. Ya, gadis tomboy itu sekarang adalah _manager_ Naruto.

"Mengganggu saja kau," gerutu Sasuke dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto yang lebih merah dari tomat kesukaanya.

"Yah, aku suka mengganggu orang," Tenten menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Oh, _shut up_," Sasuke menatap sinis Tenten.

"Bukankah interviewnya nanti malam Tenten-chan? Ini masih sore!" protes Naruto.

"_This is showbuzz_, Naruto. Jadwalnya dipercepat! Ayooo, buruan!"

Sasuke mendengus melihat manager tidak sabaran itu, dan menarik Naruto berdiri.

"Duluan, yah, teme-_sweetheart_-koi," canda Naruto dan mengecup pipi Sasuke, lalu pergi bersama Tenten.

Sasuke tersenyum dan pergi ke parkiran untuk pulang sendiri dengan mobilnya.

**``—OWARI—``**

_**Message: Be yourself and you probably get what you want.**_

* * *

><p>Gaje, yaa, gaje, yaa?<p>

Maklumlah, songfic pertama… Dan aru udah kehabisan ide mau ngebikin kayak gimana, jadilah ini…

Flame?

Ehehe, ga tau mau ngomong, apa lagi, _at least, give me feedback, review_…


End file.
